December Water
by FatGlamour
Summary: At a Christmas party, two people find themselves together by the lake. DHr fluff!


_**December Water**_

He scowled as happy laughter reached him even from his spot at the lake. He sat on a large rock at the water's edge, a tumbler of wine held loosely in one hand. His eyes trailed across the dark water, a slab of ebony glass shining in the moonlit night.

He hated celebrations, in general, always had, despite the fact that he was a Malfoy and cocktail parties were expected of him.

He hated seeing those people again when he had tried the better part of the year to forget they even existed. Except her and she was the only reason he had come to this ridiculous event. Yet, he couldn't even bring himself to ask her to dance. That would have, at least, made the night more enjoyable.

But instead, he found himself at the edge of the Black Lake, drinking his second glass of wine and quickly working his way to his third.

Suddenly, small hands came at his shoulders and to begin to slowly knead at them. He moaned and let his head drop. The hands continued for a few more blissful seconds, before feathered kisses were placed along the length of his neck and along his jaw. His free hand, gripped the curly brown hair that fell across his vision and pulled gently. The mouth found his and kissed him slowly, sensually, before parting from him.

"Why aren't you with Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione Granger smiled at him and pecked him on the lips once more. She pulled away from him and once more began massaging his shoulders. She bore down hard at one particular knot in his muscle, causing him to wince and then sigh as she worked out the tension he did not even know was there.

"The conversation soon turned to Quidditch. I was bored." He snorted and she continued on as if he kept silent. "I was worried about you too. I saw you grab your arm tonight – more so than normal."

His body went rigid and her fingers stopped. "Just… bad memories… That's all it was."

"I know, love," she whispered in his ear, her hair tickling her cheek. "Me too."

When she backed away completely he spared a glance behind him, watching as she toed off her heels to stand barefoot in the grass.

"Granger, what are you doing?"

She pulled her straps off her shoulders and calmly stepped out of her evening gown, not even bothering to pick it off the ground. Her white satin slip sparkled in the night, her creamy skin seeming to radiate the moon's glow. She walked forward and placed her foot in the water, wincing at the temperature but stepping further in anyway.

She stood there for a moment, staring contently up at the stars. He took her silence as a chance to study her. Her back arched gracefully and her figure was still as well-toned as it had been during the final battle. He stared at the scar on her shoulder blade, a rough rendition of the Dark Mark that once marred him.

His eyes fell to his arm for a moment surveying the thick scars that laced over where his brand had once been, destroyed by his numerous attempts to cut it from his flesh.

"I'm going to go swimming," she said, calmly, looking over her shoulder at him. "Join me, Draco?"

He gave her an incredulous look and sipped his wine before giving her an answer. She stood in absolute patience, eyes sparkling at him mischievously. "It is winter, Granger. The water is freezing."

"I've noticed," she said softly. She turned to face him and held out her hand. "It's Christmas Eve, Draco, please?"

_She looks like a goddess…_

And so, against his better judgment, Draco sighed and gulped back the rest of his alcohol. He unbuttoned his shirt completely and left it with his robes, quickly stripping himself of his shoes and trousers as well. He walked toward her and took her outstretched her. She quickly laced their fingers and grinned at him lopsidedly.

Within moments, they were partly submerged in the frigid water. They stared, barely noticing the cold as they were so hypnotized with each other.

Her hands came up from the water to rub at his bare chest. Her fingers traced every scar, every imperfection caused by the Dark before leaning down to kiss his pale skin.

"What was the real reason you came out here, Granger?" His words were slow as he fingered her hair, twirling one curl around his finger.

She smiled up at him adoringly. "Because I love you and I do not wish you drinking the night away. You could have at least asked me to dance."

"I didn't think Potter and Weasley would have appreciated that."

"Who cares what they think. I'm a big girl, Draco." An impish smile crossed her lips. "Dance with me now."

"In the lake? With me in my pants and you in your knickers?"

"Yes."

He took his hand in hers and pulled her up against him with one hand kept on her waist. "I must be loosing my mind."

"No, love, you're not."

Draco snorted and began to waltz with her, not unable to realize that even though he was in the lake in December, his evening was looking up. He cast a glance down at her as her small body molded against his. He smiled down at her and planted a kiss in her hair.

Maybe they were both crazy.


End file.
